Toon Disney
Toon Disney (first era) 1998–2002 Toon Disney's first logo was based around Disney Channel's 2nd (1997-2002) logo. It would normally have a character from a Toon Disney show pop out from the screen, which leaves most of the screen in this logo shattered. For other characters of this logo, see Toon Disney/Other. Db880c58c673f3fc8e6c7b59fabf804e.png|center|An alternate logo seen on Toon Disney's website in 2000. Toon disney 1998.jpg|Print logo. toon-disney-movie-poster-1998-1020430691.jpg|Poster with the logo on it. Toon Disney coming up next Goof Trop then Bonkers.jpeg|''Taxi'' bumper Toon Disney Promo advertising Quack Pack.jpeg|''Ship '' bumper Untitled - Copy.png|Logo modified without character on-screen. Toon Disney Channel (first era) 2001–2004 An updated logo was introduced in 2001, still using Disney Channel's "TV screen" logo, but this time, the letters from the word "TOON" are arranged in a "bouncy" manner, replacing the curved TOON and superimposed on the TV screen's ears. The "Disney" wordmark is also much larger here. This logo was used in tandem with the previous one until September 1, 2002. BlandToonDisneyLogo-1-.jpg|The logo with the slogan used at the time. toondisney3D.PNG|The 3D version of the logo. Only used in bumpers. 2014-06-29 09.17.01 pm.png|Jetix version. Toon Disney next Teacher's Pet 2004.jpeg|"Next" bumper (part 1) Toon Disney later Darkwing Duck 2004.jpeg|"Later" bumper (part 2) Toon Disney (second era) 2000–2003 (International) In 2000, Toon Disney has expanded to be available in some other countries outside the United States. This logo shown above for Toon Disney in the United Kingdom. It has the same look as Disney Channel International ("Mickey Mouse Circles" ID instead of the "Mickey Mouse TV" ID used in the United States), except that it generally uses the purple and yellow color schemes as opposed to its parent channel's (usually) blue and red color schemes. The on-screen bug has the "TOON" logo appearing on the bottom of the Mickey Mouse Circle ID. Toon Disney Channel (second era) 2004–2005 This logo was introduced in 2004, to keep in line with Disney Channel's branding at the time. This logo was used up until 2005, but was still shown on bumpers and promos for Jetix around the time. Toon Disney (third era) 2005–2009 (USA), 2003–2011 (International) The logo was given different colors in 2005, mainly a color palette of black, red, and yellow colors. This logo was used for international channels starting on 15th March 2003 before rolling out on the United States. Toon Disney_Logo.jpeg|The full logo itself. toondisneyondemand.png|Toon Disney on Demand 2014-04-27 10.06.41 pm.png|The HD on-screen bug used at the time. Toon Disney 3.PNG|A rare on-screen logo. Toon Disney 6.PNG|Christmas version. Toon Disney 15.PNG|Another full logo. On February 13th, 2009, Toon Disney and Jetix was defunct and replaced by Disney XD. Most of the European versions (notably UK, France, Germany, Spain and Portugal) were replaced by Disney Cinemagic during 2006-2007. The last Toon Disney channel in the world in Italy was replaced by Disney Channel +2 and Disney XD +2 in October 2011. Other Category:Defunct television networks in the United States Category:Children's television networks Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Category:Defunct Category:1998 Category:Toon Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:ABC (United States) Category:Defunct brands